<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balcony Serenader by Briochetalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537503">Balcony Serenader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briochetalia/pseuds/Briochetalia'>Briochetalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briochetalia/pseuds/Briochetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple balcony serenader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balcony Serenader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Believe it or not, there’s actually a few things in life that bring Lovino Vargas joy. He can’t help but smile when he looks down his balcony and sees the neighborhood kids playing soccer and yelling at each other. Or when he’s walking down the street and hears lively music and sees people dancing. Of course, there’s much more, but it would take forever to tell them. </p><p>There’s one thing that brings him the most joy out of everything; playing music. Lovino had always enjoyed playing music whether it’s on mandolin, guitar, or violin. He just loves playing it. He loves knowing that it’s him who’s making the music, it’s him making the beat. Lovino will stand out on his balcony for hours just strumming the guitar with no particular song in mind. Sometimes, people will stop under his balcony and listen to him play for a bit. </p><p>But it’s not mid-afternoon yet, it’s currently 1 AM and the poor man can’t sleep. Lovino has tried everything to just maybe get a wink of sleep. Hell, he even called his brother and Antonio, but they were no help. He still lays awake looking up at the ceiling with a scowl on his face. It wasn’t the ceiling’s fault, he just needed something to blame. </p><p>“Well shit,” Lovino muttered as he rolled off his bed. </p><p>He ran a hand through his slightly curled dark brown hair, and his hazel eyes were dull with tiredness and halfway opened. Lovino’s shoulders were slumped down as he wandered to his balcony door. He placed his hand on the knob before looking down to make sure he at least had boxers on. He sighed a breath of relief and pushed the door open and took in a breath of fresh air. </p><p>Lovino could play his guitar, but last time he played his guitar at 1 AM some old woman threatened to hang him by his feet from his balcony. He’d rather not be dangling from his balcony waiting for someone to get him down. He just settled for looking at the early morning stars. This was another thing that brought him joy, looking at the stars. </p><p>Lovino leaned against the balcony railing and propped his head up with his hand.  He drummed his fingers against the metal and sighed. He looked at flowers that wrapped around the rails of the balcony. He always swore he’d get rid of them, but he can’t bring himself to. The flowers remained and there was nothing to be done about it. It’s not that Lovino’s too lazy to get rid of them, it’s just that very deep down he likes looking at them. </p><p>“This isn’t helping,” Lovino rubbed his eyes. </p><p>He walked back into his room at closed the balcony door. Lovino stumbled his way into the kitchen to see if he could maybe eat something and that would solve his sleep problems. The time on the stove glared in bright green; 1:45. It’s like it was taunting him in all its fluorescent color saying “Haha, you can’t sleep!”.  He hated it so much. </p><p>Lovino opened his fridge and squinted when the bright light turned on inside it. He hissed and took a minute so his eyes could adjust. He looked around in his fridge to see if he maybe had leftovers hidden or maybe a carton of eggs. Nothing seemed to speak out to him, so he closed his fridge and mumbled a good few curses. His gaze settled on the guitar in the corner of his living room. Lovino bit the inside of his cheek before going over to grab it. It was almost 2 AM, but he couldn’t care less because he just needed some sleep. </p><p>He strummed a chord or two before settling on the floor with his legs crossed. He tuned the guitar and played a mindless tune. Lovino didn’t really care what notes were coming out of his guitar, all that mattered was how it all blended together. When he’d play a note that didn’t sound quite right, he’d squint a bit and pluck a few other notes to find one that flowed and continue playing. </p><p>This mindless playing continued well into 4 AM. Lovino felt the guitar grow heavy on his hand and his eyelids threatened to close any second. He set the guitar back on the stand and crawled over to his couch and climbed on it to sleep. He grabbed the blanket that he keeps on one of the arms of the couch. Lovino’s eyes closed as he made himself comfortable. He relaxed and let out a small breath of relief before he fell asleep. </p><p>It was maybe 3 PM when Lovino woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes softly. He looked at his guitar and grabbed it before walking into his room. Lovino then changed into a red button down shirt, dark red pants, and white socks. The first few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his pants were rolled up to his knees. He looked at the door to his balcony and smiled softly. </p><p>Lovino made his way to the door with his guitar and opened it. He leaned against the railing of his balcony and began to strum a few notes before playing full songs. Some of the usual balcony listeners were out and leaned against their balconies as well as they listened. People that were walking down below slowed down a little bit to listen to Lovino play. </p><p>The usual kids were pulled from their game as they listened. They sat in grass and beckoned other people to sit with them. The kids were the most entranced by Lovino’s guitar playing. They always loved listening to it. </p><p>“Hey Mr. Guitar Guy!” One of the kids shouted.</p><p>“Yes?” Lovino looked down below at the group of people sitting in the grass. </p><p>“Play something more upbeat!” The same kid suggested. </p><p>Lovino smiled and slightly shook his head as he began to play a more entertaining song for this kid. He looked down at the kid that was beaming up at his balcony. </p><p>There’s another thing for the list; a child’s smile. </p><p>Lovino Vargas will always be known as the balcony serenader to all the kids in town that almost always go around humming the tunes he plays.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>